


Awareness

by dante0220



Series: Divides Crossed [20]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Coronation, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dante0220/pseuds/dante0220
Summary: After Rodor's death and the Sorceress' latest ambush, Nemeth is reeling.  What happens next?  How will Merlin and the others respond?  Please r & r!
Relationships: Gwaine (Merlin)/Britomart (Faerie Queene), Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Mithian (Merlin), Morgana (Merlin)/Accolon (Arthurian)
Series: Divides Crossed [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/766686
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. The triple goddess speaks....

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin and his cohorts belong to the BBC. Ywain, Cliges, Soredamors, _Malodius_ and Blancheflor are Chretien de Troyes' creations. Boeve and Josiane is from the _Boeve de Hamptone_. Britomart is from the _Faerie Queene_. Other copyright notices will be posted as appropriate. Thanks!

Prologue

_The triple goddess speaks…._

_After a victory, Security eases one’s guard. The citadel is secure. The enemy is no longer in view. All is as it should be. Given all of that, it would be easy to assume a matter ended. In such ways, it would be too easy to lose focus of the bigger picture._

_Alas Consequence reaps a heavy price for Arrogance’s blinders. It cares nothing about Loss, Mourning or Chaos. It has no loyalties to what others may find vital. It simply collects its due. No more. No less._

_It is after such a setback that the true leader emerges. Following the Phoenix’s example, that one emerges from still glowing red ashes. That person evaluates, learns and moves forward. They are a support to companions and followers alike._

_Despite doing better of late, Emrys deals with such a crossroads. He learns to balance his various roles. He even stood up to his adversary, the hooded Sorceress. Still he only goes by Appearance’s guise rather than considering what lies underneath. He didn’t consider that she could strike in more than one place. That in spite of his, Morgana’s, Mithian’s and now Rodor’s pain, he would not learn. Now he needs to do so. How he responds will be telling…._


	2. Ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As she seeks to deal with her father's death, Mithian is attacked by the Sorceress....

[Forest—A League From Whitgate—A Quarter Turn of the Hourglass After “Camelot"]

_Serenity_ carried on much as with most days in that place. Wind billowed through leaf-laden tree tops. Warm air coaxed growth out of even the most stubborn plants and grasses. A few animals loped along dirt paths feeling secure for some reason from the occasional hunter’s arrow….

…which at that point, they were….

Mithian straggled through that area. Her feet caught on stray roots and brush threatening to trip her. _ Lament_ numbed her thinking. _Emotions_ swayed her back and forth much like a storm would do to even the most pliant reed. She felt Merlin’s self-flagellation clearly. Still she cared little.

Her father, King Rodor, her rock, was gone.

Her husband, partner and co-ruler, Merlin, was in as much pain as she was.

She slumped against a tree. _Memoria_ swept her back to that point with her mother and brother. Tears flowed down her cheeks. A chill stabbed at her heart. “Mother, please watch over Father. Please give me the strength…to…persevere.” Her breaths came out in haggard bursts. “Have…to be strong…”

_Not so easy. Is it?_ The Sorceress appeared in an obsidian flash. Her cloak rustled over the grass underfoot. “The haughty Princess brought down by her sire’s demise. What a sight!”

Mithian trembled. She bowed her head to contain _Anger’s_ pyre within herself. Her fingers extended toward the crossbow by her side.

“Such anger! What I could do with that!” The Sorceress clapped like a parent observing _Potential’s_ promise for the first time. “Better than the simpering of that so-called Prince.”

“What?” Mithian raised her head. Her eyes met the glowing canary ones under the other’s hood. “What did you do?” Now her hand grabbed the weapon. In a heartbeat, she loaded a pair of bolts into it. “TELL ME!”

“I only put the boy in his place much as I do now to you. Take care, Little Girl. Just because I like your anger doesn’t mean I won’t quell it permanently,” the Sorceress warned. 

Those words combined with Merlin’s emotions drove her over the edge. “MURDERER!” She fired the projectiles.

The Sorceress deflected the bolts with barely a thought. She raised her hand. _ “Eirich!”_

Mithian floated into the air. She couldn’t move a muscle. She didn’t want to use the Link unless she exposed it to her adversary. “Do…your worst. I won’t beg!”

The Sorceress sighed. “I suppose that’s true enough. Still I want Emrys to feel this! I want you both to know I can be anywhere and do anything! There’s NOTHING you can do to stop me! NOTHING!” Dark sparks danced across her fingertips.

A deep roar echoed through the woods. _ Challenge_ had found its method after all….

“We…are not alone, Witch,” Mithian gasped.

The Sorceress glanced all around them. “Come out, Creature! I will not play such games!”

_Malodius_ crashed into the clearing. With one move, he positioned himself between them. His presence disrupted the spell holding Mithian aloft. His emerald eyes blazed fire. A deep growl hissed from his snout. He roared again.

“That impresses me not!” The Sorceress released a dark fire ball at them.

_Malodius_ shoved Mithian out of the way while evading it himself. 

A loud flapping noise slapped at the air. Then fire rained down from overhead. The flames flared up into a fiery barrier between them. 

The Sorceress glared skyward toward Kilgarrah. While she could take both of the Princess’ companions, it would drain her to do so. Besides she saw Mithian had her crossbow in hand once again. “No matter! My message has been delivered! We will speak again!” She disappeared in another dark flash.

Mithian shook her head. “That crone is a menace!” She ground her teeth. “I swear I will see her brought to justice! So help me!” With that, her strength evaporated again. She slumped against a tree. Tears once more flowed from her eyes. Sobs wracked her mouth and throat.

_We need to return. Merlin needs us,_ Kilgarrah urged.

“Merlin, aye.” Her beloved’s name lent strength to her heart once more. She forced herself to stand. “I must see to him and my father.” She looked skyward. _Thank you, Kilgarrah._

_It is my pleasure, Mithian. I would not leave my sister to that witch,_ the Great Dragon assured her. _Your companions approach._

As if on cue, Ywain and Lancelot broke through the brush. Their swords drawn and ready for a fight. 

“Milady! Are you well?” Ywain worried. He saw _Malodius_ guarding the area. 

“Aye.” Mithian exhaled a deep calming breath. “The Sorceress ambushed me. Fortunately _Malodius_ and Kilgarrah were equal to the task. She’s gone for now.” She glared about the area. “Where’s Lady Elaine?”

“Right here, Princess.” Elaine emerged from behind a nearby tree. “I’m glad you aren’t hurt. Where is she?”

“She could be anywhere,” Lancelot assessed. “Right now we need to get back to camp.”

“Aye and from there to Whitgate. Tragedy has struck at us once again. The King is dead. That witch killed him out of spite. Merlin needs us,” Mithian informed them. Somehow _Purpose_ renewed her strength. “Come!” She started toward the camp.

The lion followed closely behind not wanting another threat to rise up behind his back.

The two knights looked at each other and then at Elaine. With the King gone, Chaos could emerge across Nemeth and the Five Kingdoms. Their dreams hung in the balance.

Lancelot took Elaine’s hand. “Come. We can discuss this in our quarters.”

Ywain brought up the rear. He looked about the area over and over. His mind remained keenly aware of the situation at hand. Still he kept pace with the others.

Another challenge was upon them…..


	3. Merlin's Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and his friends wait for Mithian to come back....

Chapter 2 [Whitgate]

_Outlook_ changed within the walled city within a hair’s breadth. Only a short while earlier, everyone celebrated the victory at Camelot. Now _Sorrow_ sagged down over it. The streamers quickly came down. The floral petals swept away. In their place, the bells tolled. Funerary torches lit despite the hour.

_Tradition_ mandated the shift from one era to another…..

****

Merlin lingered just inside of the outer citadel door. _Dejection_ deflated him. Despite Mithian’s reminder, _Guilt_ pressed down on him. _Doubt_ raised questions and self-incriminations….

…and that was just from Rodor’s death….

…the Sorceress’ ambush in the woods was even harder to bear…

_I had to beg her to take a break. I thought a hunt would do her good. Can’t I do ANYTHING right? He smacked the stone to his left. How could I be so careless?_ He wanted to go after Mithian and the others. Perhaps he might have stolen away to do so.

Then again those closest to him had taken measures against that. Gawain, Britomart, Josiane and Galahad watched over the area and him. Freya ordered him to stay put even putting a spell over the city gate to make sure he couldn’t cross it. In addition, on Galahad’s order, Nemethian knights doubled and tripled their patrols of the castle. 

“Merlin, it’s going to be okay. Mith and the others will be here any minute,” Gawain assured him. Even if he wanted to figure out a way around the guards and help the Prince to get on with the pursuit, he wasn’t in the mood for the backlash from the Court not to mention a certain red headed fellow knight/wife.

“The Sorceress is out there!” Merlin snapped.

“Aye. She is, Prince Merlin,” Galahad agreed. “Still Gawain has a point. If the hunting party hasn’t returned within a few more hours’ time, we’ll send a squadron out. Lancelot, Ywain and _Malodius_ are with her. Avalon watches. Didn’t High Priestess Freya order you to stay put herself? With respect, perhaps we should do what she asks?”

Merlin nodded tersely. He couldn’t believe everything was coming apart like this.

“Merlin, with due respect, the Sorceress can evade our best measures and do what she will. Don’t blame yourself. We’re doing the best we can. So are you,” Josiane advised.

“Thanks. Still I need to get better at everything. I’m not doing an adequate enough job in anything!” Merlin rubbed his forehead. “I can’t protect the King, Princess Mithian, Arthur or anyone!” He shook his head.

Gawain exhaled sharply. Back in Camelot, he would’ve taken Merlin for a clandestine tavern romp (and, knowing Gawain a bout of drunken rowdiness to boot). “Look, Mate, you’ve got to get a grip. You’ve got a lot on your plate. It would rot anyone’s brain. And that’s without Arthur being a prat or worrying about that hag. You’re supposed to be this hotshot Prince, Sorcerer and Husband in the blink of an eye? Really?”

“What Sir Gawain is trying to say, Milord, is you need to be patient. Princess Mithian knows you’re growing for her and us all. You want to improve? All right if I may be frank, Experience is the only way to do so. You’re still human despite your abilities. And you are not alone,” Britomart added. 

Merlin conceded a half-hearted shrug. He understood his friends tried to make him feel better. Still _Failure’s_ stinging lash left its scars across his psyche.

_Merlin, Mithian is safe. She and the others return as we speak_, Kilgarrah interrupted.

_Relief_ washed across Merlin. He let a breath out. _Thank you. And the Sorceress?_

_Gone. Malodius and I stopped her from harming Mithian_, Kilgarrah reported.

_We’re almost to the edge of the forest, Merlin. I hear the bells,_ Mithian interjected.

_I’d hoped to keep things inside of the citadel until you returned, Mithian. By the time I realized what was going on, the bells were ringing and torches lit. I’m sorry,_ Merlin apologized.

_Merlin, I don’t blame you. The courtiers should know better than to do this without our order. We will address them in due time. Right now I just need you and to see my father,_ Mithian soothed.

_I’m waiting with the knights for you. Mother is with King Rodor in the Physician’s Chambers. Be safe,_ Merlin informed her.

_The same for you, my Prince. We will be there shortly,_ Mithian told him. 

_We’re inside the Lower Town, Merlin, Malodius_ reported.

_Thank you. I’ll be right outside._ Merlin huffed to compose himself. “I need some air. They’ll be here soon. I wish to watch from the stairs.” Without waiting for anyone to disagree, he undid the latch and pulled the oaken door open. He stepped out onto the main stair. His eyes fixed themselves upon the cobblestoned road to the Lower Town.

“Knights!” Galahad called. He motioned toward Merlin.

As one, the emerald knights clomped onto the stair. They formed a protective ring around their Prince before he could say a word in protest.

_Accept it, Merlin. They owe you such fealty. We owe you protection,_ Freya told him firmly.

Merlin sighed. _Can’t I do anything?_ His heart pounded in his chest. Then his ears heard the clopping of horses’ hooves on the cobblestones. “It’s them!”

Barely a heartbeat later, Ywain and _Malodius_ led Mithian, Elaine and Lancelot into view. They looked neither left nor right. Instead they rode straight ahead and their waiting Prince.

Mithian accepted a knight’s aid in her dismount. “Please see the horses to the stable and the stag to the kitchens please?”

The knights motioned four of his companions over. He allowed two of them to deal with the stag. After Lancelot and Ywain had descended from horseback and helped Elaine to do the same, he instructed the third and fourth to guide the three horses. With another bow, he led Mithian’s mare toward her rest in the stables’ stalls.

Mithian nodded. She scanned the crowd. Instinct affirmed both Merlin’s earlier report about the ongoing preparations and her subjects’ safety. “Sir Lancelot, perhaps you might want to see Lady Elaine inside? Sir Ywain and _Malodius_, stay with me.” She somehow suppressed the impulse to rush into her beloved Warlock’s arms. She sought Comfort’s grace. Still Responsibility’s insight reminded her to keep on course. She forced one foot in front of the other in lockstep fashion.

Merlin strode toward her. Somehow he remembered his composure and royal bearing. “Princess, are you all right?”

“Our friends appeared in good time, my Prince.” Mithian raised her hand to him. _Let’s put on the show out here. Then we can get inside. I don’t know how much longer I can keep this up._

_Then we don’t need to._ Merlin took her hand. His lips whispered _Amor’s_ reassurance across her knuckles. His eyes met hers. In that heartbeat, he forgot his own shortcomings. Instead his mind and heart revolved to her needs.

She smiled. Her eyes watered at his response. “Then come. I need to see the King.” She led him toward the stairs. _Thank you, my Prince._

_No need. I’m here to serve._ He followed without further word. He knew Hunith would reassure them both further.

Behind them, Questions lingered unanswered. 

So it would be….


	4. Morgana Summoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The goddess sends Morgana, Accolon and others to Camelot....

Chapter 3   
[Tintagel]

Morgana reviewed a document in front of herself. The legal code in question preserved one of the remaining ties to her father’s reign. When not burdened by her uncle’s exceptions for his favorites.

Headaches to be resolved and all that….

_And Accolon wonders why I’m so firm? I want to be fair. I won’t look to my own needs at everyone else’s expense._ She took a draught of red wine from her goblet. Both Arthur and Merlin had illustrated to her why one didn’t ignore certain parts of _Responsibility’s_ burden for _Preference’s_ pursuits. _The balance has to be maintained. Especially with Meleagant and that Sorceress out there, the balance must be preserved. _

_Especially in these times, Daughter…._

Morgana nearly jumped at the familiar voice. She set both goblet and document down. _My Lady?_

_Aye. Your last observation has indeed borne fruit, I fear. I need you to ride for Camelot,_ the goddess informed her.

_The balance? Merlin? What happened? Is he all right?_ Morgana feared for Chaos’ effect on their shared border.

_Mithian and Emrys are unharmed. The Sorceress, however, struck at them both. Rodor has passed on. They will need your support, Morgana. I expect as much._

She curtseyed to the deity’s command. _I will summon Sirs Leon and Elyan. They will hold some good will within Camelot’s walls. With your leave, Lady?_

_Aye. You will leave as soon as possible. Once you are on the road, I will transport you to Camelot. We have little time to waste,_ the triple goddess concluded.

_Now what? Merlin, when will you deal with your magical responsibilities?_ She stood quickly. _Haste_ propelled her across the oak floor underfoot and toward the training courtyard. 

_Discord_ had enough play time on that day as it was….

****

[Training Courtyard] 

Even as their queen prepared for the impending expedition, the knights sparred in the courtyard below. They worked out the kinks in their fighting prowess. They perfected techniques with tried and true weapons and familiarized themselves with others. They practiced at watching their opponents’ eyes and body language to predict a next move. All in all, their sweat and effort went toward honing _Skill’s_ accomplishments.

Accolon watched these efforts. He noted great improvement in the knights’ technique since his arrival. _Gratitude_ filled him due to the aid of Prince Bors, King Percival, Gawain and Lancelot with such matters. Now he watched Leon and Elyan schooling their brethren on _Strategy’s_ acumen. _This is good for them. The real war is coming. Such drills could save their lives._ He glanced toward the north. There he knew Meleagant and his allies waited for their opening. He knew of the Cawdorians’ reputation. _Camelot barely held them back on their last encounter. Now their numbers are buttressed by those warriors from across the Roman Sea! _

_Then we should be prepared, Accolon. Meantime I need you,_ Morgana supposed.

_Morgana? What’s wrong? We still have a turn and a half of the hourglass before the cases,_ he presumed.

_I have rescheduled those. The goddess wants us to go to Camelot. Leon and Elyan should accompany us,_ she informed him.

_Camelot? Did something happen to Arthur?_ He grimaced at the potential situation that might cause.

_Nay. My brother and Gwen are well. The crisis is in Nemeth. Rodor has passed through the veil. Merlin and Mithian will need us. I am waiting in our chambers,_ she clarified.

_The Sorceress again?_ His mind seemed to come back to that particular adversary in every scenario.

_She did not say. For now, we should follow her will. Let us prepare,_ she concluded before going silent.

Accolon shivered. With the potential instability, Meleagant would press his advantage. He could start a revolt within Nemeth and then invade. He shook his head. _So much for training._ He raised his hands. “ATTENTION!! STOP!!”

At his word, the others lowered their weapons and turned to face him.

“You have done well, my Friends. Every day you get better. I can see it.” Accolon made himself smile. “Soon though we could have our next test. Beyond our borders, a threat brews. The Queen and I head for Camelot. Sir Leon and Sir Elyan, please select five of our brethren to accompany us.”

“Aye.” Leon glanced toward Elyan. _What happens now? Are Meleagant and his allies moving against us?_ “Richard, Reginald, Samuel, Walter and Cadfael will accompany us there. Return to your chambers and prepare for the journey.”

The quintet bowed to their King. Then they departed for the castle proper.

“Thank you, Sir Leon,” Accolon expressed. “Now go and prepare. We leave as soon as possible.” With that, he followed the other knights’ path into the castle.

Elyan narrowed his eyes. “What’s going on with Arthur?”

“We’ll see soon enough. It’s not Morgana,” Leon replied. “The sooner we get to Camelot, the sooner we find out.” He led his brother-in-arms toward their quarters.

The journey lay ahead….


	5. Morgana's "Merry Message" to Arthur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur receives Morgana, Accolon and their entourage in Camelot. Not everything is cordial however....

Chapter 4 [Camelot—A Few Hours Later]

All around the walled capital, eager hands pushed aside remaining traces of the Cawdorian occupation. New stone and mortar patched the walls and towers. The Pendragon banners flew in their customary places once more. Hammers rang out and water hissed around blacksmiths’ forges. Knights either trained in the courtyard or assisted the citizens.

Still _Optimism_ could not totally obscure the bad signs either….

****

Arthur tapped his fingers on the varnished oak surface. _Frustration_ prodded him to no end. _Instability_ and _Dissent_ met his patrols throughout the countryside. _ Insecurity_ hung over the city like a dense fog. Only half of the royal council appeared for one reason or another. Relations with other rulers remained troubled. George drove him to _Insanity’s_ breaking point with the silver polishing and prudish outlook. The knights still needed more training and polish to even come close to their predecessors’ skill. _Could that creature have made any bigger of a mess?_ He gulped from his goblet. _Merlin would’ve made some half-arsed assessment of my bollocksing-up the deal and butted something else in instead. _

_Merlin…._

He leaned back in his chair. A raspberry-like sound escaped his lips. _Merlin was noble all along? How could he be? And yet he served me without reservation?_ He scratched his head. His mind still struggled to deal with that overall. _ And Mithian really loves him? Rodor sees him as an heir? That’s insane!_ He huffed and gulped down a draught from his goblet. _And yet he stepped up for Camelot over and over again. What is it with you, Merlin? I’m not my father._ He glanced over the stack of documents awaiting his perusal. _Some would want just that. Some don’t. _

A knock came from the door.

He turned to see Gwen watching him in turn. He smiled. “Gwen, please tell me there’s some brawl going on or perhaps the knights need training.”

She chuckled. Unlike with the imposter, she knew Arthur was back to his old self. “I’d love to say there is, Arthur. Still I thought you had a council meeting?”

He rolled his eyes. “William, Rothwald and Harold showed up. The others had no explanation for their absence. Father would have them arrested for that.”

She bit her lip. The Troll’s misrule left a bad taste in many mouths. “The Sorceress’ troll damaged our credibility. The whole situation with Princess Josiane is one example. Some of the nobles probably feel that Edgar had a right to do with he did. And then there was Meleagant’s instigating Gawain, insulting Queen Elena and injuring Merlin in the banquet chamber.”

He froze. “Meleagant did what? Gwen, what was this?”

She sighed. “After Morgana’s defeat, we hosted a Samhain festival. It started so well. Then Meleagant ruined the evening. He insulted Queen Elena. Then he made fun of Gawain’s past and brought up his father. If that wasn’t bad enough, he injured Merlin. According to Mithian, he had several cracked ribs.”

“And the creature did nothing ?” He shook his head. 

“He told Meleagant to stand down but otherwise nothing else. The whole night shook up our standing with the other kingdoms. Then, despite that, Meleagant made things worse,” she continued.

“Worse? Such as?” The throbbing increased in his head all the more. 

“Meleagant sent his knights to deal with Gawain. Percival, Ywain, Galahad and the lion dealt with the Cawdorians. By the time Leon had led our knights there, it was all over. Arthur, I’m sorry. I couldn’t do….”

“Gwen, there’s nothing to forgive. I know you did your best. Still everyone saw that creature as me. They doubt my resolve. Worse I’ve lost every capable knight at my disposal. I wish Merlin would come back and….” He stopped himself in mid-sentence.

“Merlin’s not coming back. I miss him too. Still he’s growing into his new role,” she told him.

“Given what we saw in Whitgate, he might not survive. The nobles don’t respect him. We can’t support him. I mean we have enough of our own issues.”

“Arthur, Merlin and Mithian actually have a better group of knights than we do. I…”

At that moment, a blonde twenty-something knight in his chain mail knocked on the door. “Excuse me, Sire, may I come in?” He bowed quickly.

“Sir Mortimer, it’s all right,” Arthur assured him. “What’s the matter?”

“King Accolon and Queen Morgana await you both in the main hall. Sirs Leon and Elyan are with them. They say it’s an urgent matter,” Mortimer clarified. 

“And now Morgana just marches back in here.” Arthur ground his teeth. “Track George down and instruct him to bring refreshments to the main hall. Gwen and I will be right there.”

With another bow, Mortimer rushed off to fulfill the request.

“Utterly hopeless.” Arthur finished the goblet. “Let’s get this over with.” He stormed out of the chamber.

_Just keep your temper, Arthur! Please!_ She rushed to follow him.

****

[Main Hall]

Morgana sipped on a goblet of red wine. She’d consoled Merlin and Mithian over their link. She brought Accolon up to speed on the situation. Now her eyes glanced toward the door. 

“He’ll be here, Morgana,” Accolon assured her.

“I know. He won’t leave us unattended to for long.” She motioned to Leon and Elyan. “Besides Arthur will want to see you both.”

“I just hope Gwen’s all right,” Elyan interjected.

“You should have more faith, Elyan. Gwen is of heartier stuff than you might think,” she declared. Her teeth bit into an apple with a loud crunch. _ Impatience_ sparked in her eyes. 

“So is Arthur, Lady,” Leon reminded her.

“So he is. Partially at least. He struggles without Merlin and all of you. Even Gawain has his uses,” she sniped. She bit into the apple again. “I just hope he sees reason. The last thing we need right now is a rift between Camelot and Nemeth.” 

“We’ll see soon enough,” Accolon noted. He stood as the doors opened. “Arthur! Gwen! Thank you for seeing us.”

Arthur nodded. His eyes remained riveted on his counterpart. Then they met Leon’s and Elyan’s in turn before returning to Accolon’s again. “It is no trouble, Accolon. Camelot always has time for those in need.”

“Is everything all right in Tintagel?” Gwen asked.

“I’ll let Morgana tell you,” Accolon motioned toward his wife. “Tell them what you told me.”

Morgana narrowed her eyes. Perhaps a backbone might be in order, Dear? She cleared her throat. “Accolon and I progress in returning things to Gorlois’ standards, Gwen. Thank you for asking. We’re here on the goddess’ biding for Nemeth.”

“Nemeth? Has Rodor awakened? I’d like to speak with him about the border,” Arthur put forward. “Mithian is going to have her hands full with her father, the political situation and well…Merlin,” Arthur replied studiously ignoring the reference to the goddess. 

“Merlin learns quickly, Arthur. He would’ve surprised you had you allowed him such,” Morgana retorted. Irritation hissed through her teeth. “At least he has survived a direct encounter with the Sorceress. I believe she replaced you easily enough.” _ Satisfaction_ spread a smirk across her face. Her jab clearly met its mark.

“I would’ve made Merlin more than what he was.” Arthur bristled. “He used his magic to do so.”

“Nay, Arthur. He used his brain and backbone. Aye he has much to learn. But then so do we all. Mithian is proving a masterful teacher in her own right. Still right now, we all need allies.” Morgana rubbed her forehead. “Rodor’s dead. The Sorceress killed him.”

“She did?” Gwen frowned. “Then it’s up to Merlin and Mithian to rule! Certainly we should support them.”

Arthur exhaled deeply. Disapproval over Merlin’s state of affairs seethed through every fiber of his being. He hated that Merlin practiced his magic so openly and in defiance of Uther’s laws. Moreover, Nemeth loomed as an opponent due to the tolerance of magic and the old religion. Still he did owe Merlin for his service. 

“We’re going to Nemeth, Arthur. Do we have a choice?” Gwen asserted.

“Arthur, it is the right thing to do,” Leon interjected. “You can disagree with my Lady Morgana and Merlin. Still you have always set such things aside for the Greater Good. “

Arthur nodded. “Aye we have.” He glanced out the window toward the town below. “We’re at a point where we can safely spend up to a fortnight away if needed. I can assemble a patrol in short order and we can be off. We can cross the border within a few hours and be in Nemeth shortly thereafter. Gwen, I’ll need you to stay here.”

Gwen nodded. _Disappointment_ weighed on her heart. She wanted to console the grieving royals in person. Doubt over Arthur’s attitude nagged at her. Still _Duty_ demanded she remain there as Regent for her beloved. 

“Accommodations can be made, Gwen,” Accolon assured her. “You can be there for the funeral and back before anyone can….”

Anger flushed Arthur in a crimson hue. “Accolon, there will be no magic here. The law is still the law in Camelot!”

“Certainly a state matter such as this would merit an exception?” Accolon supposed.

Morgana narrowed her eyes. “Not in my dear brother’s eyes, Accolon.” She shook her head. “Not even when Uther’s misbegotten order crumbles around him will Arthur concede to common sense!”

“Common sense?” Arthur laughed. “Morgana, I should’ve known! You’ve deceived Mithian and the others with this talk of how you’ve reformed!”

“I have. If I wasn’t on my current path, I’d have dispensed with you by now,” Morgana rebutted. “The goddess expects that much of me.” Her eyes flickered canary.

A flame ignited on a candle’s wick nearby.

“That’s what I think of Uther’s nonsense.” Morgana shrugged. “Keep on your road, Arthur, and risk a civil war. You play into Meleagant’s hands even now. Did you think this was over just because you’re back on your throne? Even you aren’t that stupid. Are you?”

“Morgana’s right, Arthur. We need peace,” Gwen pointed out.

“Merlin doesn’t understand. Magic killed my mother, father and now Rodor. Who has to die next before he and Mithian understand that magic can’t be trusted?” Arthur demanded.

“Who can’t be trusted? The loss of Excalibur taught you little, Arthur,” Morgana reminded him. “Merlin took that from the imposter for that reason. Britannia has to be for everyone if it is to be at all. Right now a coalition army comes together in Cawdor. They will sweep over everything unless we all face it together. We all need to rise and grow as rulers for our people.” She squeezed Accolon’s hand in hers. “My King teaches me much as I do for him. Merlin and Mithian benefit from each other. Percival and Blancheflor have brought Mercia back together. Odin is a lost cause. Only you abstain from the order of things, Arthur! YOU!” She shook her head. “By your logic then, Camelot’s knights should be required to disarm every time they pass a shrine. Uther certainly killed enough of the goddess’ followers and my fellow priestesses. Is that what it would come to?”

Leon and Elyan exchanged looks. The latter glanced toward his sister;_ Ill At Ease_ accenting that exchange.

“I can stand for what is good and proper here, Morgana. If you don’t like it, you can leave any time. Father wouldn’t approve of what you’re doing,” Arthur pointed out.

Morgana sighed. “Like you do exactly what Uther wanted, Arthur?” She motioned toward Gwen.

Gwen fumed. “She’s right, Arthur. We may not be sorcerers but Camelot has done enough to those we’re supposed to protect. Why do you think she attacked Camelot in the past? Why do you think Kilgarrah attacked us before Merlin ordered him away from the walls? Why do you think Balinor lived as that hermit away in that cave rather than with Hunith or Merlin? Why is Lady Elaine still hurting because of her mother’s execution at Uther’s hands? We can tolerate each other. You’ve seen what Merlin and Josiane built in the gardens with your own eyes. That’s beautiful and it was with the goddess’ help apparently. Maybe you can learn something from that? Just go and be supportive.”

“It’s that very attitude that stirs rebellion there, Gwen,” Arthur assessed.

“Aye it does. A Prince loves a servant, courts secretly behind everyone’s back and raises her to the throne after…. Nay that’s you, Arthur,” Morgana sassed. “Seems you’re a bad example. At least Merlin went through proper channels. If you’d made him a knight as you did Leon and Elyan, it would’ve spared us the hard feelings. Support Merlin now. For some reason, he still values you as a comrade.”

“And that’s why I’m going, Morgana. We all do need to stand unified. Gwen, if you wish to go later and offer your condolences, you can do that. Please don’t use magic to get there. It would send the wrong….” Arthur conceded.

“I can’t believe you! Even now, Morgana tries to be reasonable! You still hate! Unreal! If you need me, I’ll be in the gardens.” Gwen stormed from the chamber not bothering to acknowledge any of them before doing so.

Morgana rolled her eyes. “I suppose you’re going to have a long march ahead, Arthur. We could offer you a shortcut.”

“No thank you, Morgana. I’m willing to do the day and a half ride to Whitgate. It’ll allow me to think on things,” Arthur declined.

“Do that, Brother. Do just that for everyone’s sake. Sirs Leon and Elyan, if you’d like to ride with Arthur and his knights to Whitgate, you have our leave. Perhaps you can make sure they don’t drown crossing the river or burn themselves on a campfire?” Morgana offered.

“With our leave,” Accolon agreed.

“Come, Accolon. We have to get to Whitgate. We’ve delivered our message. Beyond that, I tire of this pile,” Morgana bade. 

“In a moment, Morgana.” Accolon turned to Arthur. “The venom between Morgana and you, Arthur, does none of us any good. I would ask you a simple favor. Please don’t seek to confront Merlin at the funeral over your views right now.”

“Rodor’s dead because of it. Merlin needs to understand that!” Arthur insisted.

“Discretion is a valuable thing, Arthur. Remember, as you said earlier, I may be Tintagel’s King. I am also the goddess’ priest. As you insult Morgana and Merlin, you do the same for me. Yet I stand here firm in my beliefs and pray silently for you. Seek to be the equal as a diplomat that you are as a military commander. Merlin does just that. Right now he looks to you. He knows you don’t agree with him. You don’t have to. Just be his ally if for political necessity if nothing else. Even Uther understood that. Thank you for your hospitality. See you in Whitgate. Now we can go, Morgana. Thanks for allowing me that.”

“It was well spoken indeed.” Morgana glared at Arthur again. Then she stalked away setting the path for them both.

“Unbelievable!” Arthur shook his head. “And you two put up with this?”

“Not by choice,” Elyan groused.

“Elyan, Arthur, Morgana has treated us well. Our families remain in comfortable quarters rather than in a dungeon. They eat well. We serve as commanders for Tintagel. Do we not?” Leon disagreed.

“She wants something. I’m glad we can ride together. It’ll be good to have this time together at least. Perhaps you can work with our knights?” Arthur suggested.

“That we can do,” Leon agreed. “Maybe we can tell them before we set off? We can still make the border before nightfall.”

“We can do that. I’d rather give Gwen the time to calm down. I still don’t understand what she’s bothered about,” Arthur agreed. “It’s not like I denied Merlin anything.” With that he led the others toward the training courtyard.

_Disagreement_ hung in the air…..


	6. Mithian Assures Merlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mithian checks on things....

Chapter 5   
[Whitgate—Physicians’ Chambers]

Mithian kneeled before her father’s bed turned pall. Tears streaked her face. Dry sobs coughed from her throat. She trembled. _Uncertainty_ left her much like a boat without sail or rudder on choppy seas. She squeezed the cold unfeeling hand. “Father, how could this happen? We’d won at Camelot. Other than Arthur, we’re getting the rulers on our side. We have our coalition. You should be at the forefront guiding us all.”

“He should be. That witch struck him down out of spite, Milady,” Britomart pointed out. “It was so fast. There was nothing that Hunith or I could do.”

Mithian sucked in a deep breath. “I know you both did everything you could, Britomart. I have no doubt of that. I know Merlin did everything he could as well. I wish he’d stop blaming himself.”

“He does that. You know how our Prince is,” Britomart reminded her.

Mithian ground her teeth. Merlin’s hero complex proved a double edged sword in all regards. As much as it could be endearing, it infuriated as well. “I will speak to him. We need to be on the same scroll in these times.” She stood and turned to face Master Peter, Lord Brumenwald and Galahad. “Are the preparations made?”

“They are, Milady,” Brumenwald agreed. “The summons have gone out. Our King will be moved to the central chamber to lie in state. The funeral will be day after tomorrow. The coronation will be on the following day as per custom.”

“We should stick to that as much as possible. Perhaps those who’d rebel against us will understand that we aren’t so different after all,” Mithian declared. She wiped her eyes and straightened herself up. She put the Mask of State back on. “For you, Father.” She patted the deceased’s arm and offered him a wan smile. “Merlin and I will make you proud.” She stepped out of the door to find Boeve standing guard there. “Thank you, Lord Boeve.”

“For the kindness you’ve shown to Josiane, it is a small matter. I honor the late King, Merlin and you. Britomart and I can watch things here. With respect, a Prince has need of his Princess,” Boeve assured her.

“He does indeed.” Mithian sighed. She felt Self-Recrimination’s lash across her beloved’s psyche over and over again. “I will be back.” She headed for the stone stairs and the royal chambers on the floor above.

_Purpose_ could be an excellent teacher it seemed….

****

[Merlin and Mithian’s Chamber]

Hunith considered the chipped wooden cup in the sea of glittering goblets. She’d witnessed Merlin using it both in his chambers and in the public eye. She could very well see _Resistance_ in the nobles’ eyes to it.

_Comfort_, it seemed, was a relative thing….

_He still clings to this in spite of everything. Ah, Merlin. Don’t change, my Boy._ She tipped the pitcher’s spout and filled the cup with water. Then she carried it over to him. “You need this.”

“Thanks, Mother.” Merlin accepted the cup. He shook it ever so slightly. He observed the ripples therein. “Turmoil causes trouble.” He took a large gulp from the vessel in question.

“It does. Still, Merlin, we do have to make difficult decisions. You’ve made more than your share. Some, as I recall, I didn’t agree with at the time. Some worked out well. Others not so well. Still it falls to you to be here at this moment in time. Standing up to that witch was the right thing to do. She broke in here uninvited. You just didn’t consider everything that she could and would do while in here.” She bowed her head.

“What do you mean? I thought she was just taunting us,” he argued.

“Merlin, that woman has shown that she can strike in two places at once. She’s been four steps ahead of Mithian, you and the other rulers.” She pointed at the cup. “Look at that cup. You just stirred the water up in it.”

“I did. I don’t see the point,” he replied not getting her gist. “And I can do it again.” He shook it as he did before. 

She nodded. “How are you looking at it? Are you looking at just the water? Or are you considering the cup itself? If it’s just the water, you’ll see what’s happening. You won’t be able to control it. You’ll be at its mercy.” She pointed at his hand. “If you look at the cup, you see your hand holding it. The water isn’t rippling itself. You’re doing that.” She sighed. “How many times did you use your magic to influence things in Camelot?”

Now he got his point. “So she did the same thing? Mother, she was standing right in front of me.”

“And she cast her spell before you could stop her. When I sent you to Camelot, I wanted Gaius to keep you safe. I couldn’t see Uther, Morgana or the others turning out as they did. The knights and Mithian, on the other hand, proved a welcome surprise.” She squeezed his other hand. “Always consider as much as you can. Don’t take what’s on the surface as the whole picture. I certainly learned that with Cedric and the village elders enough as well.”

He nodded. “So I just have to consider brewing revolts, a pending invasion, the Sorceress’ schemes, the goddess’ aims and Arthur’s animosity to magic?”

“Being a leader isn’t easy, Merlin. I wish I could say more but I think I made my point.” She turned to see Mithian listening from the doorway. “Mithian.” She curtseyed.

“Mother, we aren’t in front of the court. Here we can drop the formalities,” Mithian reminded her. “I came as soon as I saw to Father. How’s our stubborn Prince?”

Hunith shrugged. “I tried to get him to understand the difference between the apparent and whole pictures. He’s right that matters are complicated. Maybe you can help him deal with it?”

“I will do what I can. Thank you for standing with him until I could get back,” Mithian expressed.

“And you’re all right? I heard the Sorceress attacked you out there. Mithian, we have to be more careful,” Hunith lectured.

“That’s my fault, Mother. I talked her into going there,” he interjected. “I was careless.”

“Merlin, you were looking out for me. That’s what a husband and partner is supposed to do for his wife and partner,” Mithian assured him. 

“We have a lot to look out for now,” he reminded her.

“And we will. We’ll deal with each situation as it arises. We can’t do any more than that, my Prince,” Mithian noted. “In the meantime, my Prince, Richards is cooking some venison for us. After that, we will meet with the Royal Council. The funeral is tomorrow morning. On the next day is our coronation. Then we will address the entire court together. We need our subjects to understand we have their interests at heart. We will defend them. In return they need to support us. Just as Meleagant has his allies, we need ours. And we have them.” She held her hand out to him. “Now let’s get something to eat.”

He wanted to argue. Still _Hunger_ growled in his stomach. Need demanded her presence. He sighed. “Fine. Since you shot it, guess I shouldn’t turn a good meal down.”

She arched an eyebrow. “See, Merlin? There’s hope for you yet.” Her eyes sparkled into his. His demeanor lightening her soul’s burden in that dark hour. “Mother, please accompany us?”

“I’d be delighted. Thanks.” Hunith smiled at him before following them out of the chamber and toward the waiting feast….


	7. Urging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The goddess stresses vigilance.

Chapter 6 [Somewhere Else]

The goddess watched the events unfold in front of herself. _Guilt_ overwhelmed Merlin. _Caution_ spoke through Morgana to Arthur. _Disrespect_ goaded Arthur away from _Reason’s_ counsel. She shook her head. She wanted to retaliate still she knew better.

The Sorceress waited in Cawdor. She manipulated her supposed allies. She could appear and disappear at a whim. Unbelievably she could match the goddess act for act, strategy for strategy and result for result. This one was no mere rogue witch.

_Perhaps Emrys might consider every factor? Action should be taken. Still Discretion is key. Unchecked vengeance will serve ill. Why did she spare him and Mithian? It can’t be just to dole out pain. She wishes deeper divisions but what else? _

“Milady?”

She closed the mist portal with a wave of her hand. _You may approach, my Children._ She noted Freya, Nimue, Morgana and Accolon watching her. _Thank you for coming. We stand on the cusp. It is for you to keep order._

“We will be in Whitgate tonight,” Morgana replied. “For both you and Tintagel.”

“We reminded Arthur to keep such in mind as well, Lady,” Accolon added. “Sadly he seemed resistant.”

_You expressed your point well, Accolon. I do not trust the Young Pendragon to follow it. As a friend, aye. He will support Emrys and Mithian in political and military regards. He will not support and even go so far as to oppose our order and wish harm on us. You should inform Emrys and Mithian of his coming,_ the goddess responded.

“We shall,” Freya agreed.

Morgana rubbed her chin. “Camelot can ill afford a war. Arthur will have to keep his knights on a tight tether.”

“And what if the boys slip the leash and strike out?” Nimue frowned; _Doubt_ clearly glaring in her eyes toward the others. “Ignorance is no excuse. They’d make out to be one.”

“That’s why Nemeth will send an escort,” Morgana pointed out. “Besides Leon and Elyan have their orders.”

“Orders?” Nimue scoffed. “Such as?”

“They are to keep Arthur on the straight and narrow. If he tries anything, they are to stop him. It is a test for them all. I believe my good knights will honor their parole,” Morgana clarified.

“We should get to Whitgate,” Accolon reminded them. While he agreed in principle with his wife, he still didn’t like setting two former knights of Camelot against a common friend. Still Necessity did create for some strange events.

_Aye. Do make sure to keep the peace. I would not give our adversaries an excuse to go to war._

Freya opened the portal. “This way.” She ushered Morgana and Accolon through it. Then, after a bow to the goddess, she followed them into the mists.

_Nimue, you are to watch. If anything happens, you will be in a supportive role. No more, no less, _the goddess instructed.

“Aye.” Nimue curtseyed. _Disappointment_ weighed down on her. She wanted to teach Arthur (and by extension, Uther) a lesson. Still she knew orders were orders. She vanished into the mists as well toward Avalon.

_Let everyone be mindful. Peace not war must rule at least for now._ The goddess reopened the portal and resumed her watch of events outside.


	8. Standoff on the Gedref Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While traveling to Whitgate for Rodor's funeral, Arthur and the knights run into the Amazons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Toby_Hamee_Seer_Hork_Bajir for pointing out a repeated reference in this chapter. Just revised it. Thanks!

Chapter 8 [Gedref—Several Leagues From Camelot]

Queen Elena walked about her campsite. Her eyes inspected the other Amazons’ preparations for the night ahead. Despite the priestesses’ invitation to convey them directly to Whitgate, she wanted a suitable ride to clear her head. Even if she had a royal safe passage from Rodor, she preferred the woods over the villages. She noted the sparks cascading up from the fire. Roasting quail and venison tempted her palate. _ If only this could be a simple diplomatic mission!_ She recalled how Rodor had reached out to her predecessor, Radegund, decades earlier. Their peace treaty set a precedent for other kingdoms. Now, with the crimson clad menace lurking across from shared borders, the Amazons’ oldest ally passed to the other side. At least his daughter and Merlin will carry on his legacy.

A loud owl-like hooting jarred her from her reverie.

In a heartbeat, she drew her sword. She whistled a high-pitched note insuring that any of the sisters who’d missed the previous cue would know to be ready. “Be alert, Sisters! Winneflaed and Brigid, watch the camp. The rest of you with me!” She led the majority of the group into the brush and toward the road beyond.

****

[Road Not Far Away—A Sixth Turn of the Hourglass Earlier]

Arthur led a patrol of knights down the well-trodden path toward Whitgate. Granted he’d been over this way several times over the previous years. Still on those journeys, Gedref was part of Camelot and he, the Prince and later King, ruled over the region. _Adjustment_ dogged him with each hoof fall from the other knights’ horses or his mount’s. 

_Insecurity_ ate at him. _Battle_ had yet to test his knights. He had no idea of how people would react to him or the Knights of Camelot given recent events. He wanted to know more about the Troll’s actions while in his place. From what he’d heard, the imposter had nearly destroyed Camelot’s prestige.

Around them, the peasants and villagers retreated. They either retreated into their hovels, watched from a distance or hid in the woods. _Memoria_ still whispered of Uther’s misdeeds against the old religion.

“They don’t look too happy to see us,” Elyan pointed out.

“Given that this was a buffer zone between kingdoms for a generation, they aren’t used to a royal presence,” Leon assessed. “Merlin and Mithian ran into the same reaction not long ago and close to here.”

Arthur glanced at his former First Knight. He still wasn’t used to the idea of Merlin as a Prince (or very soon a King). “They were out here? This is far from Whitgate.”

“Merlin suggested a survey of the kingdom including these lands. Accolon and Morgana met them at the Severn to discuss a border tavern,” Leon revealed.

Arthur narrowed his eyes. Perhaps Nemeth and Tintagel could have such a border arrangement. Still when both bordered on Camelot, that concerned Camelot and therefore him.

Friends or not, Politics held priority. Borders needed care and to be watched. _Prerogative_ must be maintained. 

“I’ll bring it up with Merlin and Princess Mithian when we see them,” Arthur told the others.

“That is if Merlin doesn’t have his big lizard burn us out of there,” one of the knights groused. 

Arthur pulled up on his reins. Perhaps he disagreed over magic with the neighboring kingdom. He groused over his former servant’s elevation in status. “Harold, Merlin wouldn’t do that. Besides, as much as we still remember him as a servant, he is a Crown Prince.” 

Leon shook his head at the insolent knight. Then he sighed. “It is hard getting used to it even for some of us who know, Arthur.” 

Arthur scratched his head. “Now I really need to find some place for us to camp. As tempted as I am to ride through the night and settle this, we should rest and eat something. I would have a level head when we reach Whitgate. It’s fortunate that Father didn’t know. He'd have burned Merlin for sure.” He grimaced. “There’s a suitable clearing just ahead. We’ll…”

Just then a loud owl-type hooting broke through the sylvan stillness.

“Strange,” Randolph, one of the younger knights, blurted out.

Arthur drew his sword. “It’s not a bird. Be on your guard. All of you. Remember defend yourselves but we’re guests of Nemeth. I don’t…” 

Three Amazons blocked the road. Each held a weapon in hand and ready for use. 

“State your business, Knights of Camelot. I am Matilda, First Warrior to the Queen Elena. We do not wish Nemeth’s mourning to be made worse by conflict,” a tall rogue haired woman bade them. Challenge burned through her eyes into the knights.

“Matilda, I have heard of you. We are on the same mission as your Queen and you.” Arthur turned to the knights. “Keep your swords where they are. We aren’t here to fight Amazons or anyone. We just wish to pay our respects to King Rodor not start a war.”

“That is wise, King Arthur. Thank you.” Matilda allowed him a nod of the head. Then she whistled with another bird’s song. 

“That’s them? Bloody hell!” Randolph spat.

“ENOUGH! Randolph, not another word,” Arthur commanded. He noticed a dozen other Amazons emerge from the brush. He recognized Elena immediately. “Queen Elena, you’re traveling as well?”

“Aye, Arthur of Camelot, I am. Thank you for respecting us at least while we’re sharing this road. Forgive us, we cannot be too careful,” Elena answered. She inspected the knights before returning her view to Arthur himself. “Would you like to share our camp?”

“There’s nothing to forgive. You’re looking out for your sisters. I respect that,” Arthur assured her.

“I appreciate that,” Elena expressed. “We travel to attend King Rodor’s funeral. After that we will stand by Prince Merlin and Princess Mithian for their coronation and afterwards as needed.”

“We also want to offer condolences for Rodor’s death. We just want to cook a meal and rest. We can leave together at First Light,” Arthur clarified.

“If we can share the clearing in peace, then I would offer Amazon hospitality on this night.” Elena turned to Leon and Elyan. “And what do you think, Sirs Leon and Elyan? Any word from King Accolon and Queen Morgana?”

“She wishes for us to insure the peace.” Leon bowed at the waist to the Amazon Queen. “The last thing we need is any tension between those who practice the old religion and those who do not.”

“Indeed so.” Elena nodded. Then she turned to Matilda. “Continue your watch, Matilda. Thank you for alerting us. We will lead them to our camp.”

“As you wish, my Queen,” Matilda agreed.

“Follow us, King Arthur and Knights of Camelot. Remember you promised to co-exist under _Peace’s_ banner with us.” Elena reminded them. She turned her horse back toward where she’d came. With a wave of her hand, she bade the others to follow her into the woods. _May you remember my advice and your words, Arthur. May you remember them well!_


	9. Border Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camelot's knights and the Amazons meet up with Nemeth's knights at the border.

Chapter 9 [Next Day—Border Between Gedref and Nemeth, Just Beyond River Downsmore]

Josiane took a draught from her water skin. Her eyes scanned the nearby woods and river at the edge of her line of sight. Her ears drank in the rushing river’s rapids crashing against the rocks. A stag loped from the woods to drink from that current. If only it would remain so peaceful! She kneeled and prayed on that notion to her deity for several heartbeats. She stood once again and looked about to find everything still as it had been.

“Princess Josiane?” Ywain called from the brush. He emerged from it a few heartbeats later.

“Everything is well here, Ywain. Not a man or savage beast in sight. How goes everything in camp?” she reported.

“Ready for Arthur and his knights to appear. We need to be getting back to Whitgate presently,” he replied.

“It’s a pity they don’t just appear. Even more so that Arthur can’t be trusted to act as a friend or to control the children play acting the role of knights. Then she heard the approaching sound of running horse hooves. “Did you hear that?”

“Aye,” he agreed. He drew his sword. “I believe you are about to get your wish.”

She drew her scimitar. “We can hope such will not be necessary. Our service is needed back with King Rodor more than fighting here.” The glare of _Sol’s_ reflected light on armor flashed amongst the trees. “That is our confirmation.” Then she saw Elena leading her sisters and Camelot’s forces toward the Downsmore. “Why didn’t they accept the priestesses’ help?”

“Perhaps only the goddess knows,” he supposed. He sheathed his blade and hustled toward the river. “Greetings all!”

Elena rode to the river’s edge. “And greetings to you, Sir Ywain of Nemeth! We Amazons, King Arthur and the Knights of Camelot ride for Whitgate and King Rodor’s funeral. Might we pass?”

“On behalf of Prince Merlin and Princess Mithian, you are most welcome! As soon as you all cross, we can make our way there.” Ywain invited with a bow and a wave of his hand. 

“Thank you. Let’s cross!” Elena bade the others in the allied party. She gently urged her mare ahead into the rushing water.

Arthur stiffened. Granted he expected _Adversity’s_ presence. While he wanted to say a few things, he had to be the example to his knights. He followed Elena across and onto the far bank. “Princess, Ywain, I thought you’d be in Whitgate assisting in preparations?”

“We were sent to greet you, King Arthur,” Ywain replied. “Shall we then?”

“Follow us,” Josiane instructed. She climbed up into Whisper’s saddle. She rode back into the brush.

“We just have to meet with the others. Then we’ll start off,” Ywain advised. He rode in Josiane’s wake toward the camp beyond yet at a pace that the others could follow. Only a few hundred yards away, he pointed toward the camp. “And here we are.” He called out, “We have guests!”

“So Princess Josiane told us,” Galahad confirmed. He motioned toward the other Nemeth knights. “Gawain, stay with me. Everyone else, start packing! We need to move shortly.” He offered a slight bow to Arthur and Elena. “Queen Elena, King Arthur, thank you for coming.”

“The more, the merrier,” Gawain supposed. He did a half bow to Elena. “Your Queenship, Arthur.” He wanted to say more to the latter not really caring if the actions involved were truly Arthur’s or the Troll’s. Still he didn’t really want a spitting match when they all needed to give Rodor a proper sendoff.

“Gawain, you look well. How’s the fire hair treating you?” Arthur tried to be polite and break the ice. 

“Britomart’s okay. Nags and picks on me. Still I know she has my best interests at heart.” Gawain looked around. “Where’s Gwen?”

“Someone has to rule. Don’t they?” Arthur frowned. “She rarely came on missions with us. Remember? I’m still finding out what that creature did in my place. We’re all still adjusting. Certainly not everything was that bad before.”

“It wasn’t all bad. I just wish you could deal with what Merlin is,” Gawain snarked. He smacked the tree to his right. 

“Treated Merlin better? I listened to him. I allowed him to speak when others wouldn’t have. I took him on missions and listened to his suggestions no matter how bumbling he is. Leon just told me about Merlin’s real heritage. Did you know about this?” Arthur demanded. Indignation turned his face beet red.

“What? That Merlin’s really a noble and a dragon guy? That he should have been knighted years ago because of his good stuff and his heritage? Bloody straight! Wake up, Princess!” Gawain snapped back.

“Sir Gawain, stop,” Galahad interceded.

“Thank you, Galahad. Gawain’s within his rights. I’ve never punished one of my knights—be they former or currently in my service—for speaking their mind. Perhaps we might speak later?” Arthur assured.

“That’s very gracious. We will see what the Prince and Princess think. Thank you,” Galahad accepted. He shot Gawain a vicious glare.

Gawain stiffened. His eyes narrowed._ Anger _stewed in his gut.

Josiane put her hand on Gawain’s arm. “Uncle, please. Not now.”

“Uncle?” Arthur raised his eyebrow,

“My mother, the Dowager Empress of the Eastern Empire and Dowager Sultana of Egypt, Soredamors, is his sister. You can meet her and my brother, Sir Cligés, at the citadel.” She glanced skyward. “The sun climbs quickly. Shall we get started?”

“A worthy suggestion,” Galahad concurred. Seeing that the knights and their horses were ready to go, he mounted his own steed. “We have enough time to make the service if we ride quickly. Come!” He rode away down the trail toward the city in question.

Arthur filed those notions away for future consideration. Much as he’d indicated to Gawain, they would all talk later.

_Change_ had indeed turned everyone’s worlds upside down. _Crisis_ kept testing them further and further.

For now, however, immediate business required their attention….


	10. Moment of Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Mithian support each other before the funeral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving, Everyone!

Chapter 10 [Whitgate]

_Mourning_ draped her emotional burden across the city. The funerary pyres still smoldered. Bells rang on the hour. Rulers from other kingdoms rode in with their entourages on horseback. Their counterparts accepted a magical shortcut right into the citadel itself. The townspeople combined with villagers, peasants and peddlers alike in front of the palace. Ignoring _Status’_ divides for that day, they laid flowers on the granite throughout the square and on the palace’s main stairs. They held candles and prayed for Rodor’s passing soul. They beseeched the goddess to guide their Prince and Princess through the dark hour at hand.

_Unity_ served her purpose on that day…..

****

[Merlin and Mithian’s Bedchamber]

Mithian released a heavy and drawn out breath. _Loss_ weighed on her like a leaden cloak. Much as with Prince Kay’s and her mother’s respective deaths years earlier, she felt lost. Her heart struggled to regain feeling after losing a piece of itself. Her eyes alighted on the ebon-dark raven dress hanging in the corner.

It seemed akin to _Shade_ taunting her over her loved one’s pain and her own helplessness.

She staggered. Her knees buckled for a brief second before regaining their strength. Her mind sought out Rodor’s comfort. She needed her compass against _Chaos’_ ravages. In those times, he’d comforted her despite his own sorrow. Much as Samson had, even as _Pain_ blinded him, he showed strength in _Duty’s_ service. 

Now however Rodor was gone…passing beyond the Veil to the other side. By now he would be reunited with his beloved Taene and Kay there. 

And Mithian was an orphan officially. A tear creased her cheek. She shuddered.

A hand reached out and touched her shoulder. It rubbed her gently. Along with it, _Reassurance’s_ gentle warmth blunted Loss’ chill much as Spring does to Jack Frost’s icy grip. 

_You’re never alone. And you’re not an orphan, Mithian._ Merlin noted firmly. “Mother and I are your family. Your father and you brought us under your roof and made us welcome. You raised us up to noble status. We’ll miss him. We’ll deal with his loss together.” He squeezed her hand.

“Together.” His words lent her strength. She turned to see her beloved Prince watching her. “You were already noble, Merlin. Your mother was Balinor’s consort. Arthur was being a prat. We just made it official and….”

He stopped her line of argument with his own mouth. After several heartbeats, he backed away. “We’re family, you and me. One day we’ll have our own Prince or Princess to raise. Even so we’re a family now. I love you. I’m here for you. We’ll be stronger together dealing with this.”

“Stronger.” She embraced him. “Just hold me, my Prince. You have no idea how thankful I am to be with you.”

“Just as much as I am to be here,” he assured her. His arms encircled her holding her tightly against himself.

“Even if you have your rough edges,” she teased. Even if _Mirth_ couldn’t overcome _Sadness_ enough to smirk at him in that heartbeat, she allowed herself that barb for their benefit. With him like that, she felt absolutely safe and secure no matter what else lay beyond that chamber. 

His lips brushed more of _Amor’s_ brush strokes across the crown of her head. “Just like that one.”

“Aye just like that.” She released a ragged breath. “I miss him.”

“I do too. Your father gave me a chance when many others wouldn’t have. I am so grateful for that,” he reminded her. “Even if someone couldn’t keep tabs on her mother’s necklace.”

That remark prodded a soft snort from her. “I was distracted by some servant. I wonder who that’d be? Besides if I hadn’t left it behind, would a certain someone have had his chance?”

“Who knows? Glad we don’t have to find out.” He rubbed foreheads with her. “Just stand strong. We honor your father today. Then we can take care of the throne for him.”

“And you say you don’t know anything about royal matters?” A smile forced its way out for his benefit. “I suppose I should get dressed.” She turned and walked toward the hanging dress. She fingered it for a few heartbeats. 

He restrained _Snark’s_ latest barb given the situation at hand. “Our friends and allies are waiting. Besides you know how King Rodor would’ve felt.”

“Aye I do.” She took the dress from its hook. Behind the dressing screen, she slipped it on. Then she stepped out. “Can you secure the back for me please?”

He nodded. Much as he had for Gwen back in Camelot, his fingers nimbly tied off the fabric strands securing her dress there. “There. You’re passable.”

“You think so, do you?” She sighed. “Merlin, don’t change. Well maybe a little.”

“A little? And you?” he supposed.

“None of us are perfect,” she agreed. “Father would remind us of that. We can learn from those around us.”

“Even Prats like Arthur,” he surmised half-seriously. “I hope he comes.”

“I’d like that too. We all need to stand together. Still we can’t force him to come. We can’t force him to accept our policies. Still for today, I hope he does too,” she noted.

At that moment, Britomart stuck her head in. “Milady? My Prince? It’s time.”

“No time like the present,” Mithian supposed. She took his hand. “Walk with me?”

“Always.” He squeezed her hand in his. He led her from the chamber and toward the passage. Their steps in tune with each other’s. “Britomart, any word from Gawain and the others?”

“Nay. They’ll be back soon. Knowing him though, he found some tavern more than likely,” she replied knowingly.

“Not today. Gawain knows better. Besides Josiane, Galahad and Ywain will keep him on the road,” he assured her. As they reached the palace’s front windows, he stopped at the sight below. “Look!”

Mithian beheld their subjects holding their candles and praying in the vigil below. Her eyes watered. “They’re praying for Father and us.” Her smile widened. _Support_ fostered _Strength_. She waved to the onlookers below.

“As I said before, you’re never alone,” he reminded her. “Now let’s go and see to your father.”

“Aye. Shall we?” Mithian accepted the invitation to press on. “It’s for us to carry the mantle as some Prince told me just now.” Her eyes sparkled with _Gratitude’s_ shine as they descended the stairs toward the throne chamber below.

Britomart followed giving due space. _And they say Merlin doesn’t know how to be a Prince. I wish my Rogue knew how to be like this. _


	11. Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodor's funeral service.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Master Peter's poem "Rodor" is my work as well....

Chapter 11 [Throne Chamber]

The massive chamber buzzed with activity. Galahad, Lancelot and Gawain stood guard beside Rodor’s coffin. Freya and Nimue conversed off to their left. Visiting royals and dignitaries conversed with each other. The remaining emerald-clad knights stood just behind them.

Talk of the Sorceress’ attack and the coming transition circulated around the chamber…that and reactions to what would come….

****

Arthur observed the gathering. As was the case on his last visit, he perceived _Resentment_ in the native nobles’ eyes. He frowned. _Father, you certainly knew how to tell such things. Even after Rodor did so much good for them, these ingrates have no shame. Merlin, I hope you can open your eyes!_

“No telling where this may go. Is there?” King Bors supposed. He inspected the younger King. “It is you, Arthur. Right?”

Arthur somehow kept a straight face. It seemed that everywhere he went, he had to reassure his peers that he returned and retained the throne. “It’s me. The witch’s creature was gone by the time we retook Camelot. I am back on the throne. Merlin and Mithian, in the meantime, will need as much support as they can get.”

“Aye.” _Lament_ washed over Bors’ face. He could see _Treachery_ bubbling up within some of those same nobles. “What happened before is bad enough. They resent Merlin. They don’t consider Mithian a proper choice as Queen. And well…they share your views and your father’s toward the old religion.” He sucked in a deep breath. “We could all stand a lesson in co-existence. I know Mithian’s aware of the brewing trouble.”

“But is Merlin? I know he has that magic. He can organize and such. Still he lacks common sense and experience at times.” Arthur shook his head. 

“Arthur, much of that was an act. Merlin’s a lot smarter than you give him credit for. He had to survive your father’s court. He had to learn to survive and flourish on the battlefield with sword and magic. From what Percival and others tell me, he turned several battles to your advantage singlehandedly. You’re probably not aware of that,” Bors disagreed at length.

Arthur crinkled. He knew Merlin had improved with a sword during his time at Camelot. He acknowledged that his former servant had watched his back much as he had done the same. Often when even knights and advisors stayed behind or even feared to tread at his side, Merlin was there at Arthur’s left ready to heed_ Duty’s_ call at any cost. But to turn a battle by himself? “I think my knights had something more to do with that.”

Bors shrugged. He respected the former knights of Camelot’s military prowess. Still he knew of a few times Merlin had turned the tide in such ways. “They were considerable. We’ll talk again at some point.” He motioned toward the herald walking up front.

Arthur nodded. Questions rampaged through his head. _Merlin can’t be that capable. Can he? _

Seemed that a great many things were up in the air…..

****

Regiius strode toward the dais. He maintained the perfect poker face. He bowed to the coffin. Then he cleared his throat. “Attention and Good Morrow! Visiting Kings and Queens! Honored Friends and Guests! On behalf of Prince Merlin and Princess Mithian, welcome to Nemeth! We appreciate your support and prayers during this most difficult time. Thank you all.” He glanced toward the side door. 

An emerald clad page nodded.

“And now your hosts, Prince Merlin and Princess Mithian!” Regius announced.

The crowd differed in their responses. The royals offered nods to the front. The others bowed or curtseyed accordingly.

Merlin guided Mithian across the front of the chamber. He clearly picked up on Support and Hostility lingering around them. Still he couldn’t let on about them. His concern lay solely with Rodor’s expectations and the woman whose hand he held in his own. He squeezed that hand again. You all right?

I am, my Prince. Thank you, Mithian assured him. Once again, she admired his resolve and strength. Once more Gratitude filled her for his presence. She laid her hand on her father’s coffin allowing it to slide across the varnished oak. Then she curtseyed to it as best as she could. Her knees buckled.

Before she could fall, his hands were there catching her.

_Sorry, Merlin._

_Sorry for what? You’re mourning him. He was your father as well as King. He’d understand,_ Merlin assured her. You need some time?

_Nay. I’ll be all right._ She marshaled her strength. Somehow she stood straight and tall. Her emotions raged within her. Much as she’d advised Merlin earlier, she struggled to keep those inner undertows from drowning her in _Pain’s_ brackish waters. She somehow muted her rasped breaths to a bare whisper. She understood the circumstances.

_We are here for each other,_ Merlin added over their link.

_Indeed. As we are for them as well._ Mithian cleared her throat. “Greetings, Friends of Nemeth. To the rulers of our fellow kingdoms, we gratefully greet you. While Prince Merlin and I would wish for better circumstances, we are glad nonetheless to have you here with us. Today we bid farewell and safe journeys to King Rodor and Prince Kay. They were men of considerable strength and achievement. Their loyalties to family, Nemeth and the Five Kingdoms would never be questioned. Their tolerance for others never doubted. Even in the heart of the darkest times where magic and the Old Religion were repressed, they quietly allowed those people a sanctuary within our borders. They stood for peace even in the face of disgrace and dishonor preferring the Greater Good over individual pride and vanity.” She took in a somber breath before continuing, “They preferred to see potential in all people no matter their class or origins. They will be missed by us all.” She ran her right hand over the new plaques. “We can only hope to be their equals. Father, Kay, you will be missed. I love you. I can only hope that we can follow in your footsteps with honor and grace.” She turned to Merlin. “Would you like to add a few words, my Prince?”

Merlin bit his lip. His mouth suddenly parched like an arid desert. Butterflies clanged against his stomach. _Uncertainty_ assaulted his sensibilities. His eyes took in the others’ expressions.

He could see the nobles’ intolerance. Yet he also discerned the others’ support. He saw smiles crossing their faces and a few nods of the head. He heard no disagreements.

_Step into the light, Merlin. It is now your time. Your Queen bids you such. Take your place amongst us,_ Kilgarrah advised with surprising patience.

Lancelot nodded to him.

_For Nemeth’s sake, it is your turn, my Prince. As Balinor and Rodor would have you do, stand tall, Malodius_ added.

_Show strength. Earn their respect!_ Arthur silently pleaded.

Gawain smirked and shrugged. _ Who cares what these blokes think, Merlin? You’re still you. You’ve saved their arses more often than not. Lead on!_

Merlin composed himself before starting in. “Thank you, my Princess.” He offered her a reverent nod before breaking into his piece. “I wish I knew King Rodor better.” He bowed his head hesitating for a heartbeat. Then he rediscovered his focus. “I regret that he and I did not have longer together. I would have benefitted from his wisdom and experience. He seemed a fair and caring ruler. He did not have to accept me here when Sir Ywain and Malodius carried me through the gates. He was only supportive. He believed in a servant’s ability to rise to the fore and rule. And he did what few others would do. He trusted me with his two greatest treasures: Nemeth and Princess Mithian.” His eyes lingered on his fiancée. 

She smiled briefly. For a second, a proud blush colored her cheeks. Then she nodded urging him onward.

Having made his point, he continued on again, “As we continue on, Nemeth can count on us to carry his standard and legacy proudly. As Princess Mithian has already said, we shall miss him and Prince Kay both. As with King Arthur, King Rodor and Prince Kay have shown us the way. Now we shall endeavor to follow. Farewell, Sire and Prince Kay.” He bowed his head solemnly allowing everyone a moment of peace before stepping back to Mithian’s side.

Among the dignitaries, a mix of reactions dotted their faces. To those who didn’t know Merlin, his eulogy left them surprised. They didn’t expect a peasant, servant or their like to wax poetic in that way. To the majority who did know him however, they weren’t surprised at all. They knew he could and often did step up in such situations. They understood why Arthur had granted Merlin the regard and personal space unheard of between a king and servant.

Arthur’s eyes shone into Merlin’s supportively. _Even you have your moments. Well done! _

_Very well done,_ Mithian complimented him. Then she looked back to the assembled guests. “Before the blessing, I’d like to invite anyone who’d like to share their thoughts to do so.” Her eyes scanned the area and met Queen Elena’s. “Queen Elena of Amazonia, thank you. Please speak.”

“Thank you, Princess. My condolences. Friends and fellow rulers, as we honor King Rodor, there is a great deal to admire and respect about him. He was a diplomat, soldier and philosopher. He stood tall and sacrificed for friend, family and subject alike. King Rodor supported my predecessor, Queen Radigund and me when few other Kings would do so. Many times the emerald eagle flew north in support of my sisters. He supported my enthronement and granted me a fair and equitable hearing. Matilda speaks of his and Prince Kay’s leadership on the battlefield as Prince Merlin has already done. We are poorer for their departure. In light of the current situation, we Amazons can only be here for their heirs and subjects—our brothers and sisters. Farewell, King Rodor.” She and Matilda bowed their heads and placed their hands over their hearts.

“Thank you, Queen Elena. Who would speak next?” Mithian expressed.

“I would, Princess Mithian,” King Bors noted. He stepped forward reverently. “Fellow rulers, I too have the highest regard for King Rodor. Much as Queen Elena has said, his diplomacy has proved vital with Rome and the Saxons. In concert with Camelot, he offered my son, Prince Bors, vital lessons on court etiquette and rule. At this time, Prince Bors and I offer our thanks and give our support as well.”

“Thank you,” Mithian accepted. “Anyone else?”

Arthur nodded and strode a step forward. “Thank you, Princess Mithian.” He summoned up every bit of her own royal manner. “May I?”

“Please King Arthur. We’d welcome that,” Mithian accepted. 

Merlin met his former liege’s eyes. Admittedly, given what had happened over the previous year, he had no idea of what to expect from Arthur in that regard. He knew the latter had the ability and wherewithal to extol Rodor’s qualities. Still he feared the Inner Prat getting out and making a point against disagreements still held onto tightly. _There’s enough going on. Don’t encourage it, Arthur. Please!_

_Have faith, Merlin. The goddess is testing Arthur right now. Let us see how he fares_, Freya assured him.

_That’s if he doesn’t make a bigger mess,_ Morgana chimed in.

Arthur heard nothing of the telepathic buzz around himself. He felt the eyes watching him. _Expectation_ from both supporters and opponents alike crackled through the air. He cleared his throat. His eyes met Merlin’s. _We can settle our differences later. He lied to me. For now, think of the greater good._

Unbeknownst to Arthur, Merlin did indeed hear those thoughts. He frowned.

_Don’t say anything, Merlin. It won’t do any good. Think of Father._ Mithian squeezed his hand.

Arthur started in, “Fellow rulers and guests. I admit that Camelot has not always had the easiest relationship with King Rodor and Nemeth. We disagreed on several issues. Still my father and I knew him as a good neighbor. He was a man of integrity. He loved his subjects. He strove for perfection in every regard. He stood by his beliefs. He wasn’t afraid to take a chance on something even if it risked everything. I respected that about him. May we all continue to work in his memory.” 

“Thank you. Master Peter?” Mithian bade.

“Aye, Princess.” Peter reached for his parchment skin. “Are we ready?”

“We are. Please begin,” Mithian agreed.

The poet nodded. “For our great King, here goes….

_Rodor  
Peter of Nemeth_

_In kingdom small  
Surrounded by armies’ might  
Stands a massive hall  
Under most noble oversight_

_Justice and Law  
Are its frequent guests  
Heeded are their calls  
By emerald knights on quests_

_Rodor a name of reknown  
Maintained that standard  
With Honor’s crown  
And outlook n’er hard_

_Balanced he was  
In Kingdom’s affairs  
Subjects’ fuss  
Occupied his cares_

_Cared more he did  
For that than conquest  
“Govern well”, he bid  
“For them, only best.”_

_And so he did  
Ruled by benevolence  
Equality he did for bid  
Without bound or fence_

_Exemplary Rodor  
Known by some  
Loved by more  
As will was done_

_For family   
He cared  
Loved wife, daughter and son  
For happiness much he dared_

_For blessed Prince and Lady  
Gave he precious gifts  
Improving lot greatly  
And healing later rifts_

_Sad we are  
That we’ve lost our King  
Bear we scar  
And Pain’s they bring_

_Yet richer he left  
Nemeth Grand  
Fuller not bereft  
Prosperity for our land_

_Endeavor we should  
To follow example his  
As Noble Rodor could  
Create we Bliss….”_

Peter bowed to Merlin and Mithian. “Thank you, Milord and My Lady.” 

“My father would be honored by that, Master Peter. You know how he treasured your gift,” Mithian praised. “Thank you. Priestess Freya, it is time for the blessing. Would you perform that office for us?”

“Of course, Princess. That would be my pleasure,” Freya concurred. She strode forward toward the nameplates and burial compartments behind them. Her nerves assaulted her resolve. Still she managed a path straight and true. Her eyes remained focused on her destination deviating neither to the left or right.

Around her, _Anxiety_ stirred the onlookers. To see a priestess appearing so openly and practicing much as Morgana had roused their suspicions. Even those Freya and Merlin had helped remained guarded in their outlooks. They remained uncertain of her intentions or goals.

_Remember what the goddess said, think of the greater good,_ Freya told herself. She reached the designated spot. She touched the nameplates allowing her fingertips to brush across them ever so briefly. Then she turned to the group. “My Friends, on behalf of the goddess I serve, I greet you. Today we lament the passing of King Rodor. I offer a word of thanks to the departed for his tolerance of my kind. He preferred to judge by the person’s intent and character rather than on prejudiced standards. For that, I am grateful. We all should have opportunities such as that.” She went silent for a few heartbeats allowing the group to contemplate those words.

_If only we all have those opportunities_, Merlin concurred to himself.

Then Freya continued, “King Rodor, may your way be blessed. May you find your way to the bliss and joy you have earned in this life. May you be reunited with your loved ones. May the winds be peaceful to your sails. May the waters be smooth without a stormy ripple. May the sun shine down in perpetuity on you. This we ask the triple goddess to grant. Thank you, Mother.” After allowing another heartbeat to pass, she turned to Mithian and Merlin. “Thank you both.”

“Thank you, Priestess Freya, for that blessing. We appreciate it,” Mithian noted.

“As the goddess wishes, I shall perform my duty for the greater good,” Freya noted. She glanced at Merlin and offered him a brief smile. Then, with only a small curtsey, she returned to her place.

“And with that, we send my father to his reward. May we be so worthy as to follow his example and learn from it. May we support each other in our need. In turn may we celebrate each other’s triumphs as he would have wanted. This we can ask each other to do.” Mithian expressed. “Thank you all for coming. Priestess Freya, thank you for bringing everyone here. Prince Merlin and I appreciate your support. In a turn of the hourglass, the servants will serve dinner in our main banquet hall. Please join us then. In the meantime, Prince Merlin and I will escort the King to the royal catacombs. There we will lay him to rest beside his beloved Queen Taene and my late brother, Prince Kay. Knights, please step forward.”

“Knights! Honor guard!” Galahad commanded.

As one, the emerald warriors formed an honor guard around the coffin. Gently Gawain, Lancelot, Ywain and Galahad carried it from the chamber. Around them, 

Merlin took her hand. Admittedly he wanted to say more than he had. _Silence_ and _Inexperience_ weighed his tongue down. _ Anxiety_ sent jitters throughout himself. He felt conspicuous in his few words and actions wishing he could do more for his Princess’ benefit. He squeezed her hand affectionately.

Mithian offered him a warm smile and a return squeeze of his hand in return. She wanted him to know that support could be lent in ways other than words and sentiments. As she’d told him earlier, his presence and quiet strength made their own impressions on that event. The sparkle in her eyes conveyed to him her appreciation.

In such unspoken ways, communications are established especially in such troubled times…..


	12. Contentiousness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mithian tries to visit her family's mausoleum. Merlin tries to have a strategy meeting with the council and other rulers. Pity some won't let them work as they should....

Conclusion [Later That Night]  
[Royal Crypt]

Mithian slid her fingers across the plaques on her family’s burial slots. _Memoria_ reminded her of the latter three generations’ names and their impact. She recalled dimly her grandfather, Ralstaeld, and his consolidation of Nemeth as a kingdom. Then her own parents, Rodor and Taene, and their diplomacy in _Peace’s_ name across Britannia. Her elder brother, Prince Kay, had served the kingdom well in battle. She’d resolved to have Sir Balinor reinterred in the Hall of Honor at first opportunity for Merlin’s and Hunith’s sake. He’d certainly done enough. Besides he’s family. She took a step back. “We’ll do our best for all of you. Merlin and I will honor you with our actions.”

“We have no doubt of that, Milady,” Britomart declared. She stood guard not even ten feet away. “_Sacrifice_ and you are well known to each other.”

“You’re too kind, Britomart. Service is part of everyone’s road. Some just acknowledge it better than others. In order to do more, Merlin and I need to get through the coronation first. It should go well. The nobles harbor ill will toward Merlin and me,” Mithian acknowledged.

Britomart shook her head. “Galahad and Ywain talked to us about that. We all will be ready for trouble. Honestly! King Rodor named our Prince and you as his heirs. Prince Merlin certainly has done more than enough for Nemeth, Camelot and Mercia to be legitimate!”

“You know how they are, Britomart. They will make trouble. I am ready for it. We must be strong.” Mithian turned back toward the crypt wall. “They would expect as much. Father would want me to do my duty.”

“You have allies. Remember that,” Britomart reminded her.

“Aye. I appreciate that. Still we should be cautious and….” Mithian stopped short. Her hair stood on end. Pinpricks ran up and down her back. Suspicion ate at her brain. “We’re not alone.”

“What?” Britomart looked around. “I see nothing.”

Mithian narrowed her eyes. “Just because we can’t see anything doesn’t mean it isn’t there.” She turned once more to the crypt. “I love you all. Merlin and I will be back. Take care.” She bowed her head. Then she turned toward the door. “Come. I’d rather be back where we have numbers.”

Britomart surveyed the crypt again. She still couldn’t see anything. _How does she know? Still orders were orders._ She wouldn’t allow Mithian to come to harm for anything. Hence she pursued the Princess.

****

Not two dozen sand grains of the hourglass later, the Sorceress stepped from the shadows. A snort escaped her lips. _So the Princess can sense my presence now. Can she? It seems the game’s afoot! She glared at the tomb wall. Your hopes and dreams will come to naught. That I swear!_ She spat on the floor. Then she disappeared once more.

_Challenge_, it seemed, had thrown its latest gauntlet….

****

[Council Chambers]

Merlin paced about the granite area. Even if he’d maintained a stoic expression for the funeral, he’d felt the mixed feelings echoing throughout the throne area. Friendly and allied support warmed his heart. Still, much as Mithian had told Britomart, he recognized the potential threat. 

Sitting at the table, Gawain, Galahad, Josiane, Cligés, Lancelot, Prince Bors, Accolon, Morgana and Arthur watched him. _Tension_ kept them all on edge. 

“Merlin, we’ve got this,” Gawain assumed. “Tell him, Galahad.”

Galahad took a draught from his goblet. “We’ll be prepared for the ceremony, Gawain. Every precaution will be taken. I do not underestimate the nobles or that witch.”

“Nor should we.” Merlin sucked in a deep breath. “I can’t believe how she does it! She just pops in and out of shadows as she pleases! I can’t keep the Princess safe! Morgana, she’s almost killed us. Arthur, she locked you away right under our noses. Not even the triple goddess can keep track of her. What are we dealing with?”

Arthur frowned. “Maybe you need to admit that not everyone can be trusted with magic, Merlin.”

Merlin rolled his eyes. “I really don’t need to hear this right now, Arthur.” He stiffened. 

“Magic kills as much as it helps, Merlin. Maybe you need to face it!” Arthur snapped.

“And maybe you need to admit that your very hate gives that bitch the opportunity to strike at us. Uther made me a monster,” Morgana interceded. Much as Storm darkens the sky, her face darkened. Her eyes narrowed to slits. To say the glare she shot at Arthur was vicious is an understatement for all time. “And you didn’t see Merlin nearly go down my path. And why? BECAUSE OF YOUR HATE! IT DIDN’T MATTER IF IT WAS YOU OR THAT IMPOSTER IN YOUR PLACE! HE’S BEEN DENIED OVER AND OVER AGAIN! AND YOU DON’T CARE! YOU’RE UNBELIEVABLE!”

“Morgana, calm yourself. Please,” Accolon begged. 

“Accolon, the point needs to be made.” Morgana huffed. She breathed several calming breaths. “Arthur, this isn’t Camelot. Thank the goddess it isn’t. We’re in Merlin and Mithian’s chamber! Maybe you’d like a reminder of what your views do? Lancelot, maybe you’d have your wife remind him of that?”

“I’d die before putting Elaine through that again, Morgana.” Lancelot shook his head. “I’ve had enough of being denied who and what we are! You’d deny Merlin who he is? Have a care, Arthur. You’re as much a creature of magic as Merlin, Morgana, Kilgarrah and _Malodius_.”

“I’m nothing like that!” Arthur denied.

“All right! ENOUGH!” Merlin slapped the table. His bellow, so out of character for him, shook the table. “It’s this conflict that divides us! We’ve got too much to worry about for this right now! Right now, we need UNITY not DIVIDES! I’m trying to stop a potential civil war! This spitting match is the LAST THING I want here! We need discussion and co-existence! Arthur, I need your advice on strategy. I plan to address the nobles when Mithian and I are crowned. I want them to come together. We will be a Nemeth for all! I want a Britannia…no Albion…for all!”

“For some of us, Camelot’s legend falls short of Reality’s truth,” Josiane reminded everyone. “What some of us have gone through within your city’s walls shouldn’t have to be endured. I know you apologized. Still you carry on like this! I will not have you speak to Prince Merlin as such.” She shook her head. “Please stand down.”

“Arthur, I concur with them. So would my father,” Prince Bors insisted. “Merlin, you only wish for the best. May the goddess see them to fruition.”

“I’ll drink to that!” Gawain chimed in. “Face it, Princess, you owe your throne to Merlin and his magic how many times over? We have a real threat and you want everything your way! You know why we have those puffed up arses stewing about Merlin and Mithian? It’s because of you!”

“Gawain.” Merlin shook his head. “Arthur is still a king. You will show respect.”

Gawain bit back the reply he wanted to give. He took a big draught of wine from his goblet.

“With apologies, my Prince.” Mithian strode into the chamber. “I’ve heard this debate echoing down two floors of the citadel. Arthur, on this day, you’d carry on like this! Perhaps in Camelot, you can. Still I will not stand by and spew your poison like this! Merlin is correct. We should be speaking of unity not discord! Wasn’t it enough that your father forced this kingdom’s darkest hour upon us? Well I remember! I can still see the Lady of Shallot dragged into the court. I remember her still wishing everyone well as the flames consumed her! I will never forget Lady Elaine’s tears! Nor will I forget how that scene haunted my father for the rest of his life! NEVER AGAIN! Will you be like Uther? Already you demand of Merlin that he relinquishes his magic. Well that’s not happening! Your willfulness did this! Sir Gawain has a point. You denied Merlin his rightful knighthood years ago. If you had knighted him, he and I would never have had to go through what we did.” She walked over to Merlin. She rubbed his arm. “You know his quality. You relied on him. Yet you still pushed him down. Face facts. Uther’s world is going away. We want your experience and skill on the battlefield with us in here. You will leave your prejudice outside. We want your friendship. If you can’t accept us however, then go. You’ll isolate Camelot. The next time your city falls, you may find yourself alone.”

“You’ll need us, Mithian. Have a care. Your own nobles plot rebellion. Meleagant only has to unify them against you,” Arthur retorted.

“Or your own example will serve as much, Dear Brother,” Morgana rebutted. “Mithian speaks the truth. I have forgiven Merlin for what happened years ago. I still regret using Lancelot as I did to hurt Gwen and ultimately Mithian. I regret giving into Morgause’s hate.” She bowed her head. “I’m so thankful for the goddess’ grace. Perhaps you won’t accept that path. Still we can accept parallel paths and work toward the light.”

“Never thought I’d see the day when I’d toast your words. But…” Gawain raised his goblet. “You got it.”

“As you put it earlier. This truly is a day of firsts,” Morgana admitted.

“You can’t have it both ways, Merlin,” Arthur pointed out. “The elders among your nobles will never accept your revived girlfriend nor any witch that your goddess puts forth.”

Merlin shook his head. “Arthur, stop! Freya has done nothing to you! In fact, you owe her for your escape from that cell in Cawdor! A little gratitude might be in order. Please!” Begging pressed in his eyes. He so wanted Arthur to accept a peaceful co-existence.

Arthur set the goblet down. “I’ll see myself back to my chamber. I’m not going to let you insult my father. I know we need to move forward. Still you won’t see that magic isn’t the way.”

“It will be protected here in Nemeth. We will be tolerant,” Mithian vowed. 

“Then you won’t have a kingdom for long, Mithian.” Arthur got up. “I’m sorry. I thought I could make you see that magic is evil. Too many people have died because of it. Now I wish I had sent Gwen in my stead. I wish you well at your coronation.” Sadness weighed his eyes and drooped the corners of his mouth into a deep frown. “My knights and I will depart by sunrise. Farewell.”

“Arthur, this can’t be the way!” Merlin implored.

“Merlin…” Arthur started to reply. He clenched his fist. “Nay. I tried. I….” Without another word, he turned on his heel and marched out of the chamber.

Merlin slumped into his chair. _Dejection_ deflated his mood much as the air leaked from a punctured balloon. “I wanted everyone at the table. Why won’t he see that?” His head bowed. “King Rodor would be so disappointed. I couldn’t bring about that unity he wanted!”

“Father would be proud of you, Merlin. So am I. You put your subjects and Nemeth before the bond with Arthur. You put your duty to the goddess first. I know it hurts, my Prince. It had to be done. Arthur will discover that he needs us. We can offer the same condition to our nobles after the coronation. We don’t want them to convert. Rather they need to co-exist. You did nothing wrong or illegal. Father recognized that. Let anybody opposed to us deal with that,” Mithian pointed out.

“We have put that to our own nobles,” Accolon indicated. “Many stew on their estates. I wouldn’t push them into a corner either, Mithian.”

“Then what do we do? They would do that to Merlin, Morgana and you, Accolon. Nay. We can’t have that,” Mithian retorted. “And as long as that Sorceress can lurk anywhere, it is an issue for us!” She shook her head. “For now, we will have to make due. We can’t force Arthur to see things our way. He allows his bias to overwhelm Camelot’s need to be part of Britannia, then so be it. We’ll need to accept his decision.”

“Gwen won’t,” Lancelot presumed. “I just wish he could get over the past.”

“That’s for him, Lancelot,” Ywain interjected. “Meantime, my Prince and Princess, we will ensure your coronation goes through in a secure fashion. That is all we can do. You both offer everyone a peaceful path. With respect, that is all you can do.”

“Wish it wasn’t so hard,” Merlin griped. He rubbed his forehead while trying to assuage Pain’s throbbing therein.

Heavy indeed does the Crown weigh on those royal heads….every single one of them….

THE END (for now)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More coming soon! Question to all of you Folks. I can start in on the sequel, “Coming of Age” or a prequel to “Healing” called “Time Away” (working title). Let me know what you think. Thanks!


End file.
